Honest Trailer: Ninjago Season 1
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: An honest trailer for the first season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Rated T for swearing. Based off the contents of the YouTube channels Screen Junkies and Honest Trailers.


**THIS TYPED TRAILER IS RATED H FOR HONEST**

In a world where that flute music is still 100% f*cking necessary for every part of the soundtrack. We rejoin our four ninja after their harsh battle with the dark lord and his terrorizing army of undead skeletons. Surely they are still scarred after experiencing such an event at a fairly young age.

**(Ninja are playing video games while Sensei watches)**

...They're f*cking mortified I tell ya!

The four ninja are back and more unskilled than ever. Watch them learn to control their powers by competing to decide who will become the green ninja. An all powerful ninja in a puke colored costume who will rise above all the others and defeat the dark lord. And he'll totally get bragging rights for life.

But, before we can know who the green ninja is, prepare for a trip through Feels Town as we journey into the ninja's backgrounds because seeing Zane sit at the bottom of a lake just wasn't enough information.

**(Zane is meditating underwater)**

But...sitting in an ocean is I guess.

But before we can get into the ninja's background, we have to backup even further to discover Lloyd, a bratty child who is the son of Voldemo-I mean the Dark Lord...same thing. Watch as Lloyd released the five clans of the Serpentine, and ancient race that are a bit pissed at humans for locking them in tombs for hundreds of years. But for some reason, this race to mutant snakes can be stopped by playing flute. But it was stolen the moment the ninja used it against them.

See? This is why the ninja can't have nice things.

After finding the situation out of his control, Sensei Wu totally goes and tell on Lloyd by drinking a cup of tea and visits his brother in another world. Cause, you know, tea can do that sh*t.

But while Sensei is away, the ninja attempt to befriend Lloyd as they allow him to stay at their ship.

Oh, that's right, they also found a ship to live in...in the middle of the desert...that can also fly...f*ck!

Meanwhile, the last of the Anacondrai Serpentine clan, Pythor, a British snake that's as big of a biiitch as Kai, sets out to find the Four Fang Blades so he can reawaken the Great Devourer, a snake whose name drives my Spell Check insane. By releasing the Devourer, Pythor believes that he shall rule the world by riding atop of it and teaching all the humans a leas-

**"AAAHHHHHHHH!"**

**(Pythor is eaten by the Devourer)**

Lol. Nope. He won't be trembling in the boots he doesn't have anymore...well, until Rebooted comes along.

But, as long as he's still alive, the ninja must pull together and think of strategies to retrieve the four Fang Blades before Pythor by:

Dying Zane's suit pink.

Riding rollercoasters with a girl.

Finding out that Zane's a robot.

Being inside an active volcano.

Letting your dragons leave so that they can pork each other.

Fighting alongside skeletons from the pilot episodes.

Riding on a train looking bus.

And SINGING.

**"Harmonyyyyyy!"**

**"Harmonyyyyy!"**

**"Har-monyyyyy!"**

Dear god make it stop! Please! Why LEGO? WHY?!

**STARRING**

Ninja\- One Direction

Sensei Wu\- Dumbledork

Nya\- Jay Might Be Hittin' That

Lloyd\- Draco Malfoy

Skales\- The Blue Meanie

Acidicus\- I Spit Drugs

Skalidor\- Diggy Diggy Hole

Fangtom\- Not A Morning Person

Pythor\- A British Snake with a Boot Fetish

Garmadon\- A Shiny Machamp

Mystake\- I Was A Mistake of a Character So That's What They Named Me

The Great Devourer\- And Reptar

**NINJAGO: MASTERS OF SPINJITZU SEASON 1**

**"When we meet again, I will defeat you."**

Not because I'm the green ninja, because you left me in a run down school for future criminals and I was bullied a whole lot and only had one friend. Also, one question, how old am I? Cause the fans are still confused on that one. I mean, you had me before you were casted into the Underworld, and that was when you and Wu were teenagers. What the f*ck?!

Seriously LEGO, explain Lloyd's age thing to us, it's very confusing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this Honest Trailer, and send in a review with things for me to type with my awesome hands.**

**Coming soon: Honest Trailer- Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 2**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
